


Finger In the Butt

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	Finger In the Butt

Michael walked into work early Monday morning, hoping to finally see Gavin again. He hadn’t seen his boy ever since last Wednesday, so he was expecting Gavin to be in the office.

Sure enough, as soon as he opened the door, he saw Gavin bending over fixing the wires behind his desk. Noticing that Gavin’s underwear was showing, Michael got an idea as he softly closed the door, so as not to scare Gavin. He sucked his fingers, lubing them up and walked closer to the Brit. He then wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist, making him jump up, slamming into Michael’s chest.

"Michael!" he shrieked.

Michael just chuckled. While Gavin was struggling to get away, Michael then stuck his hand down the back of his underwear, reaching for his entrance. Before Gavin could ask what he was doing. Michael slid his wet finger into Gavin’s ass.

Gavin yelped, but relaxed as he felt Michael’s finger move around inside him. He stopped struggling and moaned softly.

"Ugh, Michael, what are you doing?" Gavin groaned closing his eyes, then gasped as he felt Michael brush move around his tight walls, searching for his sweet spot.

"Just go with it, Gav" Michael purred huskily into his ear, nibbling it gently.

With his other hand, Michael pushed the front of Gavin’s pants down and rubbed his dick through his underwear. Gavin groaned loudly, pushing himself against Michael’s finger. As soon as his finger found his prostate, Gavin’s eyes flew open and he gasped with pleasure.

"Michael, that feels so bloody good. More, please, more" Gavin whimpered as Michael’s finger flicked frantically against his prostate. He began thrusting his erection against Michael’s hand.

"You like it, Gavvy" Michael growled seductively, biting into his neck.

He pulled Gavin’s dick out and stroked it fast, knowing that Gavin was close as he could feel his cock twitching, the head leaking with precum.

"Michael, I’m gonna-" Gavin breathed heavily. Michael’s finger ruthlessly rubbed against his spot. "I’m gonna cum!"

"Go ahead, Gav, let it go. Cum" Michael commanded, biting his ear.

And with that, Gavin swore and exploded, his cum spurting out into Michael’s hand. Michael’s finger continued stroking him through his orgasm. With a final spurt, Gavin relaxed against Michael tirelessly, moaning softly as the finger withdrew from his quivering hole.

They shared a blissful moment, until the two heard a throat clearing from the doorway. Jumping away, they turned to see a tired looking Geoff standing at the door with a cup of coffee. Geoff just looked at the two and shook his head.

"For Christ’s sake, can you two please not bone in here? I do not want it to smell like sweat and balls in here" he groaned as he turned to leave. "Oh, and Michael? Clean your hand off and go take care of that" he pointed at Michael’s crotch and left.

Michael looked and sure enough, he was hard. He and Gavin looked at each other smiled. Grabbing the paper towels, Michael wiped the cum off of his hand and headed for the door.

"Hey, Michael" Gavin said as he readjusted his underwear and pulled his pants up.

"Yeah?" Michael said stopping to listen to Gavin.

"This stays between us, right?" Gavin asked.

Michael laughed. “Sure, Gav. I’m just gonna take care of this okay?” He said as he left to go relieve himself.

Gavin watched him leave and chuckled. “Bloody donut” he said and got to work.


End file.
